


Sunshine

by Soralith



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Couch Cuddles, Fics Sora wrote for Friends, For En, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Angst, Protective Bokuto Koutarou, Protective Miya Atsumu, The tiniest little bit of angst bc Enny doesn't like angst but a bit of angst is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soralith/pseuds/Soralith
Summary: Atsumu comes home one day after practice to find Hinata buried in his hoodie on the couch. Hinata refuses to look up at him, which worries Atsumu to no end.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 282





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yaenrii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaenrii/gifts).



> For En, who's 100% going to make me die with her art so I offer this humble AtsuHina for you.

“Alright then! That’s all for today!” 

A collective, relieved sigh sounded through the gym as the members of the MSBY Black Jackals all flopped down to the floor at Coach Foster’s call.

“Make sure you all stretch properly today, and get plenty of rest! It’s our rematch with the Schweiden Adlers this weekend, and we want to maintain our winning streak against them, right everyone?” Foster grinned as a series of halfhearted glares met his cheerful gaze. 

“Alright, make sure you watch the footage from the last game we played against the Adlers before Friday’s practice! You’re dismissed!”

The various members of the MSBY Black Jackals scattered as Foster finished, a few exhausted sighs and mutters echoing through the gym as everyone tiredly made their way off the court. Atsumu let out an exhausted sigh as he shoved himself up off the floor. 

Today’s practice had been particularly grueling for him personally, as Foster had wanted to make sure that Atsumu was matching up with each hitter accurately. And while Atsumu knew that improving his accuracy was vital- they _were_ playing against Tobio-kun this weekend after all- setting practically nonstop for over an hour was still incredibly tiring.

...not to mention that he still had an extra hour of serve practice with Coach Foster, Atsumu remembered with a large groan. He cursed under his breath as he spotted Foster wave at him expectantly. 

His biceps were _absolutely_ going to hate him tomorrow. 

“Atsumu-san!” 

Atsumu brightened considerably as Hinata’s bubbly voice cut through the din of their teammates’ voices. A smile tugged at the setter’s lips as he turned to see Hinata eagerly bounding over to him. 

“Hi Sho-kun~ I’m gonna stay behind and work on my serve with Coach, okay? Head home first with Bokuto.” 

Hinata stopped in front of Atsumu, head tilting to one side as he peered up at him through wide, brown eyes. 

“Are you sure? I could just wait for you.” 

Atsumu shook his head with a small smile. 

“You go home first and shower- you stink!” The setter teased, making Hinata pout adorably up at him. Hinata’s lips soon pulled into a cheery grin though as Atsumu reached down to ruffle his fluffy orange hair, before pressing a quick peck to Hinata’s sweaty forehead. “I’ll come back after an hour, and we can order food and watch the Adlers match, okay?”

Hinata sighed and nodded, leaning momentarily into Atsumu’s chest before pulling away. “Okaaaaay. I’ll order something on my way home though, so we don’t have to wait. See you later then, Atsumu-san!” Hinata turned away, face lighting up again as he spotted Bokuto about to enter the men’s changing room.

“Hey, Bokuto-san!! Wait for me!”

Atsumu heard a chuckle come from behind him as Hinata hurried to catch up with the former Fukurodani ace.

“Makes you wonder, doesn’t it? Where on earth does he get all that energy after all those drills I made you guys do these past 3 hours?” Foster remarked. Atsumu simply shook his head, another fond smile growing on his face as he watched Hinata disappear into the locker room. 

“Honestly, Coach? I couldn’t tell ya myself.” Atsumu turned around, scrunching his nose as he caught sight of the volleyball in his coach’s hands.

“Come on, Miya. You asked for this.” Foster smirked as he tossed the ball towards Atsumu.

“Yeah, yeah. I know, Coach.” Atsumu sighed as he caught the ball, twirling it his hands as he started to make his way over to the edge of the court. 

“Let’s get on with it, then.”

\----

“Hey, Sho! I’m home! And I’m starvin’!” Silence greeted Atsumu as he closed the front door to their apartment, making the setter frown. 

Where was Hinata?

“Shoyo? Ya here?” Atsumu slipped off his shoes before he padded down the hall towards the living room, dumping his equipment bag in the hall as he went. The apartment remained oddly quiet despite Atsumu’s calls, devoid of the usual noise and cheerful energy that was present when a certain, excitable middle blocker was around. Atsumu poked his head into the kitchen on his way towards the living room, his eyebrows raising as he spotted two bags of takeout from their favorite restaurant on the counter. 

“Shoyo! Are ya home?” Atsumu continued into the living room, stopping in his tracks as he spotted a messy mop of orange hair poking out from the side of their couch. 

“...Sho? Are you okay?” Hinata didn’t respond, but the sharp intake of air and the way Hinata’s body tensed at the setter’s voice was evidence enough for the setter. 

He took a deep breath, before slowly making his way over to the couch. Hinata was laying on his side with his face hidden within the sleeves of a hoodie. (His hoodie, Atsumu realized, as he took in the familiar black fabric of his old Inarizaki jacket.) Hinata didn’t raise his head though, keeping it firmly buried within the fabric as Atsumu kneeled down in front of him. 

“Shoyo? What’s wrong?” Atsumu kept his voice soft as he gently reached out and tugged at one of the sleeves, trying to bring it away from Hinata’s face. Hinata refused to bring his arms down though, and instead stubbornly buried his face further into the sleeves Atsumu blinked, head cocking to one side as he gazed down at Hinata through worried eyes. 

“Come on, Sho. Talk to me, sunshine.” 

A near silent sniffle met the setter’s ears, making Atsumu frown as he placed one hand on Hinata’s shoulder. “Can you look up at me? I’m really worried. Did something happen with Bo-kun?” 

Hinata didn’t respond, other than a small shrug. Atsumu’s eyebrows furrowed as he began gently stroking Hinata’s shoulder, his worry spiking as another sniffle rose up from the clearly distraught male. 

“Please, Shoyo. Can you look at me? I’m worried.”

There was a pause, before Hinata finally lowered his arms. Atsumu breathed in sharply as Hinata’s face came into view. 

“Who… who did this to you?” Atsumu whispered, just barely managing to restrain the blazing fury that suddenly swelled up within him. He reached forward, softly taking Hinata’s chin in his hand as he examined his swollen cheek, which was already starting to turn various shades of purple and yellow. Hinata lowered his gaze, refusing to meet Atsumu’s eyes as he shakily replied. 

“It… it’s nothing.” 

“Like hell it is. Who did this to you?” Atsumu retorted, eyes burning as he glared at the bruise marring Hinata’s face. Hinata shook his head rapidly, tears beginning to pool in his eyes. 

“It’s fine- it’s nothing.” Hinata’s voice cracked as he whispered, which only made Atsumu seethe all the more. His left hand clenched into a fist as he gently ran his thumb over the tender flesh, making Hinata wince.

Who dared hurt Hinata like this? 

“Please, sunshine. At least tell me what happened.” Atsumu fought to keep his voice even, not wanting to upset Hinata further by letting his anger take control over his emotions. Hinata hesitated, before he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. Atsumu didn't say anything as Hinata resituated himself on the couch, instead quietly changing his own position to sit cross legged on the floor. It was quiet for a few moments, before Hinata began to speak softly.

“...when I left with Bokuto-san, we took the subway back. He said he'd come with me to the restaurant, and order something too, since Akaashi-san is away this week. So we ordered, but he had to go to the bathroom.” Hinata paused, taking a moment to take a breath and recollect himself.

“So I was waiting outside alone, and some guys came walking up the street. They seemed pretty drunk- they were probably coming from that bar a few places down.” 

Atsumu immediately scowled, his hands tightening around his knees, though a glance from Hinata made him bite his cheek in an attempt to quell his rising anger.

“They recognized me, and started talking to me. They told me that I should’ve stayed in Brazil. That it wasn’t right that someone like you was setting for me and that…” Hinata trailed off, and Atsumu’s eyes darkened dangerously.

“What did they say, Sho?” 

Hinata lowered his gaze before he spoke. “...they said that you shouldn’t be wasting your time with someone like me. That Japan’s top setter should only be associating with top aces, like Bokuto-san and Omi-san. Not a nobody like me.” 

Atsumu was furious. 

The setter couldn’t even speak, he was so angry, and Atsumu had to take several deep breaths before he regained control over his voice.

“...and they hit you.” 

Hinata shrugged halfheartedly. “They didn’t mean to. Bokuto-san came out then, and he saw them surrounding me and got all protective. One of them tried to hit him, but he was pretty drunk, and crashed into me instead. The restaurant owner came out then and called the police, and Bokuto-san helped me back home.” 

Atsumu made a mental note to thank his teammate for being there for Hinata before he sighed heavily. 

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” 

Hinata shook his head. “The guy’s head just hit my face when he tripped- it’s fine.” 

Atsumu raised an unamused eyebrow. “It’s definitely not fine. I’ll go get you some ice, for starters.” Atsumu stood, and was about to head to the kitchen, when Hinata reached out and grabbed his shirt. 

“It- it’s fine, Miya-san. I can take care of myself. You don’t need to bother.” 

_Miya-san_. 

Atsumu visibly flinched at Hinata’s words, the setter’s heart aching as he glanced down at the shorter male. But Hinata refused to meet his eyes, instead choosing to bring his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around himself protectively. 

“Oh Sho...” Atsumu sank down onto the couch next to Hinata, his anger fading rapidly as he pulled the middle blocker into a hug. Thankfully, Hinata didn’t resist, and Atsumu wasted no time in snuggling Hinata tightly to his chest, making sure to rest Hinata’s head directly over his heart.

There was silence for several minutes, before Atsumu caught a few sniffles sounding from within his arms. The setter peered down to see tears escaping down Hinata’s flushed cheeks, the cold drops dropping onto the thick fabric of his hoodie. Atsumu gently wiped at Hinata’s face with his thumb, making sure to take extra care over his bruise before speaking softly. 

“You know that’s not true, right? That you’re not a nobody, and that you’ve earned your spot on the team? Probably even more than some of us have?” 

Atsumu gazed down at Hinata, who, to his utter relief, nodded slowly. 

“I know… It’s just… when he was jeering at me, it was like he was like he was taking each one of my worries and stabbing me with them. I _know_ what he said wasn’t true, but…” Hinata’s voice trailed off, before he whispered, almost imperceptibly quietly. “For a second, it almost seemed like it was.” 

Atsumu found that he couldn’t quite respond, having choked up at Hinata’s words. So Atsumu tightened his arms around Hinata’s body instead, bringing him even closer to his chest. Hinata snuggled in, letting out a breath as he finally let his body relax within Atsumu’s arms. 

“I’m sorry for worrying you. I promise I’m okay, and that I know I’m not a nobody. It just… hit me out of nowhere, and made this big, ugly cloud of doubt fill my head.” Atsumu sighed deeply as Hinata glanced sheepishly up at him. 

“...please don’t call me Miya-san ever again.” 

A small, wet chuckle escaped Hinata. “No, I won’t. I didn’t like it either.” 

Silence filled the room once more, as Atsumu nuzzled into Hinata, letting the scent of his familiar coconut shampoo fill his nose as Atsumu buried his face into Hinata’s fluffy hair. Likewise, Hinata snuggled close to Atsumu’s chest, his body relaxing as he quietly listened to the steady thumping of the heart he knew beat only for him. 

“... so if not Miya-san, then can I call you ‘Tsumu?” 

Atsumu froze from where he’d started stroking Hinata’s fluffy hair absently, his face turning a bright shade of red that made Hinata’s mop of bright orange hair seem pale in comparison. The setter quickly yanked the hood of the hoodie over Hinata’s face as his blush spread to his ears, making the middle blocker laugh happily. 

“Okay, okay! Then what about Tsu-kun? Or Tsu-chan? Or- hey!” Hinata protested weakly as Atsumu grabbed him by the waist and peppered his face and neck with kisses, avoiding the bruise on Hinata’s cheek, until Hinata was blushing just as furiously as Atsumu was. 

Atsumu paused as he stared down at Hinata, who was now lying on his back on the couch and peering up at him through embarrassed eyes. A soft smile grew on Atsumu’s face as he gazed down at his boyfriend, who was practically glowing from the combined efforts of his vivid orange hair and bright red cheeks. 

And Atsumu knew he would do anything to keep that glow from fading. 

Because Hinata was his light, the other of half of his heart, and the reason he got up each morning. 

He was his sunshine. 

“...I love you, Shoyo.” 

Hinata’s eyes crinkled as he smiled. “Me too, Atsumu-san.” 

“Tsumu.” 

“Hm?”

“Call me Tsumu.” Hinata blinked, before he nodded, another smile crossing his face as he reached up to press a kiss against Atsumu’s lips.

“...I love you too, Tsumu.”


End file.
